1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device, and more particularly, to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The heat dissipation capability in an electronic device is critical for maintaining the system of the electronic device for stable operation. When the temperature inside the electronic device is overhigh, a breakdown of the electronic device may be caused, and even electronic components inside the electronic device may be damaged. In order to effectively reduce the heat generated during the operation of the electronic device and improve the heat dissipating performance, the electronic device often employs a larger heat sink in the electronic device, or configures air inlets and air outlets at the housing of the electronic device, or evacuates the heated air inside the electronic device out by convection. Further, a fan is often equipped inside the electronic device for introducing a forced convection to strengthen the heat dissipation, so as to avoid damages caused to the electronic device by the overhigh temperature.
However, those electronic devices having smaller volumes or being configured with special structures are often restricted by the volumes and structure thereof, and cannot satisfy the requirement for heat dissipation by adopting usual approaches.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is an isometric view of a conventional electronic device. The conventional electronic device 100 includes a pluggable unit 110 and a base 120. The pluggable unit 110 is typically disposed in a socket 122 of the base 120. When the electronic device is in operation, the pluggable unit 110 generates a lot of heat. However, the pluggable unit 110 is configured with very small size. As such, the pluggable unit 110 can be equipped with a very small heat sink only and cannot be provided with a fan. Therefore, many air inlets and air outlets have to be configured at the housing of the electronic device 100 for strengthening the heat dissipation. However, even doing all of the above, the achieved heat dissipating performance may still fails to satisfy the requirement of the electronic device 100 for heat dissipation. Further, those air inlets and air outlets seriously affect the overall appearance of the electronic device 100, and are often unsatisfactory for the expectation of the client. Even further, for satisfying the heat dissipation specification provided by the client, the electronic device 100 has to be designed with a larger size. Unfortunately, an electronic device having a large size does not match the trend of commercialized electronic devices for slimness and portability, and stays away from the original intension of reducing the size of a component by designing the electronic device 100 in a multi-element manner. As such, it has become an important concern for a multi-element electronic device to achieve a smaller size, a well-built appearance, while maintaining an optimal heat dissipating performance.